Emotional Healer
by piercing-green-eyes
Summary: OK, so this is my first Vampire Knight Fic, and its very emotionally HEAVY. For those who like happy stories dont read. So this girl comes to cross academy, she is very emotionaly unstable and kain inds it curious and is opted to help her. bad summary :
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first vampire knight fan fiction. I usually wrote some power puff girls stuff. This is about an emotionally unstable girl and comes to the school. Very heavy stuff and if you can't handle it I'm sorry. Review if you like.**

Koto (Harp) POV

I looked up at the old eroding building that would be my prison for the next 3 years. I rubbed my scared red wrists that were still stinging from last nights… depression session.

We turned onto the gravel path leading up to the school. I covered up my wrists and shook my black hair over my eyes. My plan for the next years was to keep to myself and not bother about anybody.

Study.

Graduate.

Leave.

That was it. But as the slim black vehicle slowed to a halt in front of the sinking blazing ball, I knew that wasn't possible. The school gave of an aura of haunting mystery that made me want to turn the car around and drive back of to my aunts, no matter how despicable she would treat me. She sent me away, sick of my emotional misfortunes. Who could blame me? My parents had died in my place my brother had left never wanting to see my face again and my younger sister had died from lack of iron in her blood. I had turned from the happy cheerleader type girl to an emotional robot, never showing any emotion just answering and never talking to anyone.

"Miss koto? I am Kaien Cross headmaster of cross academy. I must say we are delighted to have someone of your educational status attending our school" A Man with long light brown hair tied up in a blue ribbon. Oh yeah, I'm kind of a genius.

"Its nice to meet you, headmaster cross" I said plainly averting my eyes golden orange eyes from his brown ones in cased in a round glass screen. (his glasses)

"I'll show you to your room, and im very sorry to tell you but the courtyard will be full of… fans… as the crossover takes place, so we'll have to fight our way through" he said cheerily. I was so tempted to asked what the crossover means but I had gotten used to not talking unless directly spoken to.

As we rounded the corner to the dorms, an eruption of noise exploded up and I almost had to clap my hands to my ears, but I managed to block it out. I had lost sight of the headmaster when we entered the throng, and I was now nearing the edge of it when the crowd of screaming fan girls surged forward knocking me over in the process. I felt girls stepping on my legs, surely bruising them, but I didn't feel a thing. I was about to hoist myself up when I pale long fingered hand appeared in front of my face. This gesture was so surprising that I didn't know what to do at first, then I remembered and clasped my hand to it, pulling my sleeve back a little to reveal the ends of swollen slits, I felt the hand tense up and I knew he had discovered them. I released the hand abruptly and pushed up myself and peered at the helper. A teenage boy with glowing orange and matching eyes. He was awfully pale and intimidating. I turned around and left hurriedly looked around for the headmaster. I saw a bobbing pony just rounding the corner. I quickened my pace and soon caught up to the man at the steps of a large building.

"This is were you'll be staying for the length of your time here, your room is number 24 and unfortunately you have no roommate presently so I apologies for that, but your next in line." He said setting my bags down beside my bed.

"Come by , my office in the morning okay, pick up your schedule and information ,have a good night" he said closing the door. I collapsed into the floral chair and looked helplessly at the room.

Kain POV

The gates opened and the pitiful girls advanced toward us. I used my technique of skirting the outside to pass by them. I saw one of them knock a girl down. I sighed and walked forward, because of my exceled hearing I heard the other girls stepping on her legs, and I was fairly sure I heard a faint crack. But the girl didn't seem to notice. I extend my hand forward to help her up, she seemed taken aback by the gesture but after a moment took it in a firm grasp. He sleeves inched up and revealed… cuts? Yes I was sure they were deliberate scratches. I felt my body go sub-consciously tense up and the female let my hand go rising up on her own. She turned and walked away, not even limping. Who was this girl and why did she give off an aura so depressing and sad?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kain, what are you thinking about?" Ruka interrupted my train of thought.

"Nothing that is of your concern" I retorted bitterly. Ever since she had flat out rejected me, in front of everyone, I hadn't been on good terms with the brown haired girl.

"You're right, why should I concern myself with any of your problems" she replied, just as icily. And she had done the same.

"You shouldn't , now I have work to do, please leave me to it" I said crisply.

As I watched the retreating back of the girl I used to fantasize over, my mind wondered lazily to the girl at the gates. She was a mystery, and I like mysteries.

Just then, the luxurious smell of blood flooded my nose, and probably everyone else's.

Koto POV

I stared at the scarlet covered wrist, the darkening sadness that surrounded my world had subsided for a short length of time, but it never left my mind for a second that it would soon be clawing its way back up to the surface of my miserable excuse for a life.

I staggered to my feet and blundered my way over to the in room bathroom. I turned the tap and cold water flowed at an even pace. I held my wrist under it, letting the clear liquid wash the crimson off, spreading it over the basin and mixing in with the water. Turning back around I wiped my arm and dressed it in the white bandages, wrapping it cautiously around my arm. I suddenly got an unexpected pang that someone was watching me, for the second time that day. I ignored it though, I always got that feeling. Always.

Kain POV

I was staring into the room of the girl I met in the courtyard. The question of why she was so depressed just got a lot more graphic. The look in her eyes held, despair, defeat and hopelessness.

I'd never seen such a sad, depressing person. And I'm a vampire.

She was just so… mysterious. I didn't like not knowing things, and I didn't know a lot about this girl. After I smelt the blood, I slipped out of the room and followed the smell of rust. I looked into the girls room and there she was arm dripping with blood. Her blood smelled, different. It was like a heavenly poison. So much so that I had to restrain myself from licking my lips. She swayed up, probably a little lightheaded from the blood-loss. I watched as the water in the basin turned from clear, to pink to light red. She dressed her arm and went to her bed.

The smell of her was intoxicating, inviting, desirable. I wanted so much to even taste a drop of her blood, it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Weird.

I realised that the time now was 12:15pm and the moonlight was shining on the peaceful face of the girl. Her crow black hair was strewn across her pillow and not hiding her face. I was mesmerized by the beautiful elegance was more intoxicating then the blood. She was more gorgeous then I had first thought.

"Kain, go back to the classroom, and leave this poor human alone" the extremely noticeable voice of our pure blood king, kaname Kuran.

"Kaname! Yes sir, I'm so sorry sir" I tried to get down, but kaname held my arm.

"This girl, has faced more then her fair share of trauma, she doesn't want to be noticed and I know her blood smells sweeter then most, but she doesn't deserve anymore sadness" he let go of my arm and I leapt down his words still circulating in my mind.

I wondered back to the classroom and sat down at my desk silently. And Hanabusa chose that moment to come up to me and said; "Did you smell that, that blood. Oh god wasn't it heavenly, I really want to know whose that blood is, I cant stop thinking about it"

"Be more idiotic Hanabusa" I replied tonelessly.

"But you had to have smel- wait, is that why you left for like 2 hours?" he asked, smirking.

"Leave it alone aido" I said, a bit more sternly.

"Whose blood was it, oh was it that girl you helped up today, she smelled lovely" he said leaning down.

"Aido I said to leave it" I was practically yelling.

"She looked so mysterious, and you hate things you don't know, am I right?"

"AIDO" I stood up. He looked at me, curious about my sudden out burst.

"Just leave me to my book, ok?" I sat down bringing the book up to eye level. After a few seconds he left and the room returned to normal.


	3. Bitch

Oi bitch, don't hate so fucking much. You have no right to say shit like that because you dont eve have the balls to write your own story. I actually feel sorry for shit like you that have to come up with 2 different names just to look 'cool'. YOU FAIL MISERABLY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ.


	4. Chapter 4

Kain POV

Why cant I get this girl out of my head. It's driving me crazy!

I can tell everyone knew something was up with me, but nobody with the exception of kaname, knew what it was.

What was weirder every day I dream of screams and fire, its truly horrific an I drink blood to stay alive. But the question that really is playing on my mind is what kaname said.

****flashback****

"This girl, has faced more then her fair share of trauma, she doesn't want to be noticed and I know her blood smells sweeter then most, but she doesn't deserve anymore sadness"

******End*******

What did he mean, what had happened in her past, and why did I get the feeling I especially shouldn't approach her. Why me?

Every night it's getting harder and harder to stay away from her, I know I have to see her face again, but how can I do it without kaname knowing? I couldn't, that was the answer. Unless he was away for a night.

And with an unbelievable strike of luck he was going to the hunters association. And now this is the only time I can see her.

What I am going to do is a little bit stalkerish but I don't know when I will see her again. And so as I left the dorm I discreetly grabbed a camera and stuffed it into my pocket.

Halfway through the lesson I was itching as I excused myself from my lesson. I walked at a quick pace over to the west side of the girls dorm, were I knew she would be sleeping. I climbed the tree and walked stealthily across the branch the window.

My memory did not do her justice as I saw she was even more elegant and peaceful than I recal.

I took a picture of her, and just as I was about to turn away I noticed fresh marks on her arm. I caught myself.

This is none of my business, this was only a weird obsession that goes as far as looks and blood odour.

But for some reason I knew in my soul that that was absolute crap.


	5. Chapter 5

Koto POV

I awoke with the same dreading that clouded my life, but today was different; it took me a minute to remember what. This is the first day of the summer holidays. There was an out of place buzz as my ears pricked up a shuffling and excited chatter of home goers.

I groaned and rolled over. I didn't want to go back home, to where no one wanted me and to where I was reminded every minute of every day about what happened. To where I was constantly guilty. I stood up and went into the bathroom to get changed and make myself… somewhat presentable. Grabbing my suitcase I stumbled into the hallway, apologising to everyone I bumped into.

As I was making my way down the staircase I heard snippets of conversation.

A girl with blonde hair was speaking to a red head; "I feel so sorry for yuki and zero, they have to stay at the school all holiday, must be so boring"

An improbable Idea started to formulate in my mind. If yuki cross was able to stay here over the holidays maybe there was a chance that I could as well. It's not like my aunt would mind, or even care for that matter.

I hurried across the room, back up the stairs, into my bedroom and ditched my suitcase. Proceeding to go back out the door and to the head masters office. I rapped on the door with my knuckle.

"Come in" a sing song voice came from behind the door. I gripped the gold handle and pushed down opening the door and was greeted with not only the head master but a tall brown haired man sitting across from him and across to the only other vacant seat.

"Koto come in and sit down. This is Kaname Kuran, the door president for the night class, Kaname this is Koto" The head master introduced us.

"What Is it that you want miss?" Headmaster cross asked.

"I'm very sorry to impose on you sir, but I have a rather sizeable favour to ask of you" I spoke timidly.

"And what would that be?"

"Can I please stay at the school these holidays, I know it's a late request but is there anyway" I pleaded.

"Don't you have fun plans with your aunt?" he asked.

"No, and im sure she hasn't even left the house yet, I could still tell her or get her permission"

The head master was silent for a few moments, contemplating what I had just requested. I couldn't help but notice that the Kuran man had stayed patiently silent throughout the whole discussion. But now he decided to speak up.

"Headmaster may I speak with you outside for a moment?"

"Um Sure Kaname, Koto I will be back in a moment with your answer, please wait" And with that the stepped outside and closed the door.

What an odd time to ask a private conversation. Couldn't that Kaname have waited until we had finished. What made him so frickin' special, he wasn't the king of the world, he wasn't any different from me.

Just then they stepped back inside.

"After careful consideration I have decided to accept your request, you may stay here for the holidays, just be sure to tell your aunt" the headmaster smiled.

"Thank you so very much sir, thank you" I bowed and walked out the door.

As soon as I walked out of the door I sighed in realisation that I'd have to talk to my aunt. Great.

I walked over to the line of phone boxes that they had and picked up the receiver on one. Punching in my aunts number I waited for the other line to pick up. Finally it did.

"Hello?" my aunty chirped.

"Hi aunty"

"Oh, its you" she said much more unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that im going to be staying at school these holidays"

"Fine, good. I have no use for your depression at home. Or your uselessness" at with that she hung up.

I walked back to my room, slumping down on my bed a defeated feeling weighing down on me.

Its going to be such a boring holiday.

Little did I know, that wasn't true at all.

**Im loving the reviews everyone, keep em' comin hope you all like this chapter, it's a long one **


	6. Chapter 6

Kain POV

Tonight was the first night of the holidays, and I wasn't going to miss the annoying babble of girls that would always be trying to take a bunch of pictures of us like perverts. So as a result of knowing this, I decided to bask in the peaceful silence of the vacant grounds by taking a long walk. I always forget about how great it feels to know that you cant be photographed without knowing it. I rounded the corner and just crossed In front of the headmasters corridor when a scent, so delicious, so mouth-watering and rich that it had been playing across my mind since the start of the school year. Again being reduced to a pitiful being I crouched under the window of the headmasters corridor and peered into the light. The first person my eyes fell upon was yuki laughing and talking with zero. The next was Headmaster cross cooking in the kitchen while trying to join in with the conversation. And then the pale beauty held my gaze. She was so breath taking it baffles me to know why no male day class student haven't lined up behind her begging for a date. Im glad, don't get me wrong, I would hate it if she was someones girlfriend, but I just wonder why.

"Oh my god" I heard someone say. I peered back in the window to find koto looking right at me. _Shit._

"What is it my child" the headmaster said cleaning his hands on his apron.

"T-theres someone outside, looking at us" she replied shaking. Well that's my cue to go. I edged out of the garden and started running. I hated leaving her but I didn't want to have to explain this.

Koto POV

In order to stay here for the holidays I had to come and have dinner with the headmaster, yuki and zero. I wouldn't enjoy it but I really didn't have any choice.

To avoid awkward conversation I insisted on cutting up some of the vegetables for the stew. My mind was clouded with thoughts and curiosity. I swear im being followed or something, this paranoia was always getting in the- oh crap. I dropped the blade with a shaking hand, but before I could get it out of sight the headmaster noticed it.

"Oh Koto, you've cut yourself, we need to clean this up straight away" he cried.

"Its okay, its not a big deal" I mumbled.

I looked over and yuki and … no-one.

"Where did zero go?" I asked.

"Oh… um… he just had to go to the bathroom, do you want the first aid kit?" she asked hurriedly.

"Uh… yeah thanks"

"Get that cleaned up now" the headmaster said sternly. I was pushed into the washroom with the first aid kit and a towel. I ran cold water over my injury, dried it, and dressed it. I wasn't allowed to help with the cutting anymore so I had to just sit and nod my head like a brainwashed fish.

And that's when things felt weird.

I kept glancing out of the window expecting to see someone at the door but there wasn't.

Until I noticed the blazing hair, muted by the darkness appearing just on the bottom of the window.

"Oh my god" I said, stumbling back.

"What is it koto?" asked coming over.

"T-theres someone outside, looking at us" I gasped.

Zero who had just come back, conjurd a baseball bat out of nowhere and stomped outside. A few minuted later he came back, shrugging and saying "no-ones there" I slumped in my chair and stared back out there.

"You must have just imagined it" yuki said.

"Yeah, must've" I mumbled.

**I know boring chapter but the next one A LOT is gonna happin, don't give up on me just yet. Please review more thanks everyone. **


End file.
